after the wedding
by depaul1203
Summary: after new life esp. Donna having a hard time a few days after Hank is shot.


After the wedding

Disclaimer : I sadly don't own. If i did Donna would still be on and the show would still be on.

Author note: Thanks Ace for editing this for me. You are the best. I know I have another story going. But this one wouldn't leave me alone. So hopefully I will get back to finishing the other story.

"After the Wedding"

Summary: This is a one shot that just came to my mind. Takes place after A New Life. Donna and Hank are married. Bill is in jail waiting to find out what happens to him.

Chapter 1:

Donna had been staying at the hospital the last few days with her new husband as he was shot in the back twice on their wedding day. Hank was finally able to talk to Donna into going home for a few hours. Donna was looking extremely worn out and hadn't been eating, either.

By the time Donna made it home, everything was starting to hit her. Her knees buckled right inside her front door when the tears and sobbing overcame her. She took her phone out of her purse looked at it, not knowing who to call but knew she needed someone.

Donna decided to call Wordy.

Wordy was at SRU headquarters when he answered his phone. The caller I.D. confirmed it was from Donna, but he only heard sobbing and nothing else.

"Donna, are you there?" he asked worriedly. "Please answer me. Come on, answer me."

Wordy signalled to Spike to track her phone because he knew something was wrong. The computer whiz got to work immediately at Winnie's workstation.

Finally, Donna managed to get out a few words: "Wordy, please help me. Help me… I can't do it. HELP."

Wordy asked with concern: "Can you tell me where you are? Are you at home?"

Donna could only whimper. "Help me… I can't breathe. It hurts to breath. I need help."

"Spike?" Wordy turned his attention anxiously to his team mate, hoping the trace was successful.

"Got it," said Spike triumphantly. "Donna is at home!"

With that information, Wordy and Spike ran out of the building and jumped into an SUV to drive to the address. Meanwhile, Winnie explained to Greg that Spike and Wordy were headed to Donna's house.

"She called begging for help," said Winnie. "We think she was having a panic attack after everything that happened."

"I'm not surprised by it," Greg said. He went on to tell Ed what happened, and he wasn't surprised either. But both knew Wordy could help her.

During the time it took for Wordy and Spike to get to her house, Wordy was trying to calm her down but it wasn't working. Donna was in full panic attack mode and not getting any better but worse.

Donna kept repeating her plea for help; Wordy kept talking quietly trying to get her to sniper-breathe, but nothing was working. They finally made it to the house to find the door shut.

"Donna, I need you to let us in, okay?" Wordy said gently. Donna didn't say anything but unlocked the door for them from where she was sitting.

After entering, Wordy and Spike both knelt down next to her. She was gasping for breath, her heart was racing and she felt like she was going to die. There was nothing she could do but look at Wordy begging for help. Wordy took her hand and put it on his chest over his heart.

"Just breathe with me," he instructed. "It is going to to be okay. Match my breathing."

Donna was trying to do that but was failing. Wordy did not give up. He kept taking slow, deliberate, deep breaths, hoping his friend would be able to calm down by copying his rhythm. After a while, Donna was finally able to breathe and move from where she was sitting.

Relieved, Spike and Wordy helped her to the couch where she lay down because she was feeling exhausted. Spike sat with her rubbing her legs, talking quietly to her, telling her they had her and that she had done the right thing by calling. Wordy was getting her something to drink and maybe something to eat. He knew she haven't been eating that much.

Eventually, he got her to eat a slice of toast. Finally, they were able to get her to talk to them and tell them what was wrong. They set up a plan to help her and Hank.

Wordy stepped out to call Tom and ask if Rachel could come sit with Donna for a while, explaining about the panic attack she had.

After an hour Rachel, came to sit with her.

When Wordy opened the door for Rachel, he told her Donna was sleeping at last.

"It's good she's resting," said Wordy, "but she really needs to eat when she wakes."

Rachel nodded. "Okay. I'll make sure she has something. I'll check her over when she gets up."

After three hours, Donna woke up disoriented and a little bit scared not knowing where she was or how she got there. Rachel quietly walked up to her and knelt down.

"Donna, do you know where you are?"

"I'm at my house, right?"

"Yes, you're at home," Rachel confirmed. "Can you sit up so I can check you over?"

Obediently, Donna slowly sat up. Rachel quickly checked her over. She was fine but, was still weak.

"Donna, you need to eat, okay?" Rachel said.

Donna shook her head okay, which Rachel took as permission to prepare something. In the refrigerator, Rachel found the fixings for a sandwich. Donna ate it all without complaint.

"If you want, I can take you to see Hank," Rachel said, noting Donna looked like she was feeling a lot better than when she had first arrived.

"I'd like that," replied Donna, and went to get ready.

When the two women arrived at the hospital, Pete was sitting in a wheel chair talking with Hank.


End file.
